


Moving In

by ILoveSinon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSinon/pseuds/ILoveSinon
Summary: Ruby moves in with her girlfriend, Hanamaru. Her big sister, Dia is upset about this and then she is allowed to have her girlfriend, Mari move in with her





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



Ruby was currently walking towards her girlfriends house. Hanamaru told her to pack a suitcase and just come to the house in her pajamas. Both Hanamaru and Ruby had been dating for the last couple of weeks, Hanamaru’s parents had accepted their daughter as lesbian after she invited Ruby over for dinner. They could tell how much the redhead cares and loves the brunette so they accepted her too. To celebrate their one month anniversary, Hanamaru’s mother said there was an extra bedroom in the house and she said that that could be Ruby’s bedroom saying that she could move in with them because she could tell how much her daughter is lonely without Ruby around her so she would be more than happy to take her in. Hanamaru was so happy with this decision that she hugged her mother and kissed her on the lips saying that she was the best. Ruby didn’t know this at first because hanamaru was going to tell her when she got their nor did Ruby did her big sister Dia (Who was also a lesbian and had a girlfriend named Mari) So when Ruby arrived at Hanamaru’s house, Hanamaru looked out the window, waiting for her and when she saw her cute redhead, she immediately opened the door, she ran outside and wrapped her arms around ruby in a loving hug, she said,

“Good Morning, Ruby Chan!”

“Good Morning, Hanamaru Chan!” Ruby replied hugging the brunette back “So what was the surprise you couldn’t tell me in front of everyone else?”

“Are you ready?” The brunette asked the redhead

“I’m more than ready!”

“My mom made a bedroom for you!”

“Yes? What does that mean?”

“Well, Hanamaru chan, You are moving in with my mother and i!”

“Oh Hanamaru chan! She didn’t have to!”

“Welp, Ruby now we’ll never be apart ever again!” 

Hanamaru and Ruby were about to share a loving kiss until Ruby’s older sister walked over to her and asked 

“Ruby chan? Where were you? You weren’t in your bed and i was worried about you!”

“Well, Dia chan! My girlfriend Hanamaru said i’m moving in with them!”

Dia felt happy for her little sister that she was moving in with the person she loves yet at the same time, she was sad that she wasn’t going to have a little sister anymore, she started to shed tears and said “That’s wonderful, little sis…” (sniff sniff) “I hope you and her are happy together” 

“Big sis… are you... “ 

The black haired girl ran away crying and Ruby said to Hanamaru “I’m happy about this Hanamaru chan, except that i feel bad for my big sister, she seemed quite sad”

“Well, Ruby chan, doesn’t she have a girlfriend too?”

“Yes, who’s name is Mari”

“She’ll make her feel better, ruby chan, let’s go in”

Hanamaru took Ruby’s hand and entered the brunette’s house. Hanamaru mother (Who was making breakfast) said to her daughter, 

“Hanamaru, dear, i’m making breakfast for you two girls, why don’t you show Ruby her bedroom?”

“I will, mom”

Hanamaru and Ruby held hands walking towards the bedroom, once they got in, Ruby smiled, hanamaru asked,

“Do you like your new bedroom?”

“Yes, Hanamaru! I love my new bedroom, it’s so pretty!”

“Just like you” Hanamaru said as ruby gave her a big kiss on the lips

Meanwhile, when Dia got back to her house, Her mother saw that she was crying and she asked her daughter, “Dia, dear, what’s the matter? And where’s your little sister?”

“Well, mom, Ruby you know Ruby’s girlfriend?”

“Yes, Hanamaru?”

Ruby has moved in with her

“That’s nice, i feel happy for her”

“But, mom…”  
“But what, sweetie?”

“What am i gonna do without a little sister?”

“Well, what about your girlfriend, Mari?” Dia’s mother said “Since we have a free bedroom, would you like that to be Mari’s bedroom?”

Dia stopped crying and she asked, “Mom? Are you saying that you are letting my girlfriend move in with me?”

“That’s right”

Dia hugged and kissed her saying she was the best. Dia was going to meet Mari for coffee, and she was going to the news. So the black haired got dressed and walked down to the coffee shop to meet her blonde girlfriend, when she got there, Mari saw Dia walking in and she said, 

“Dia chan!” as she wrapped her arms around the black haired girl in a loving hug

The black haired girl hugged the blonde girl back and she said to her, “Mari chan! I’ve got some big news for you!”

“Really, Dia chan? What is it?”

“My mom said that you’ll be moving in with us because My little sister moved in with her girlfriend named hanamaru so we have a free bedroom!”

“Really, Dia chan?”

“Yes!”

Mari and Dia locked lips in a deep passionate kiss and Mari said 

“I love you dia chan!” 

“I love you too, Mari chan!”

Everyone in the coffee shop awed at how cute they were as a couple and the two girls held hands, headed for Dia’s house


End file.
